godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Infant Island
Infant Island is an island located in the Pacific Ocean that serves as the home and sacred grounds of Mothra as well as her offspring Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo and her priestess The Shobijin. Unfortunately, most of the island was destroyed after Battra invaded and killed Mothra in 2014. Geography Infant Island was a tropical island that was with both rocky and sandy beaches, tropical jungle with exotic flora and fungi, and a large mountain in the centre of the island. However after Battra's attack ravaged the island, the forests burned away and most of the island was turned to rocky areas. Locations Mothra's Temple Within the island's mountain was a temple dedicated to Mothra and her offspring where they would sleep. The natives of the island would come to the temple to pray to worship Mothra. Within one area of the temple was a shrine that was dedicated to kaiju that have appeared across Terra. The shrine has a mural which shows kaiju in different elemental factions. Inhabitants Aside from Mothra, her offspring and The Shobijin, Infant Island was home to a race of natives that worship Mothra. The natives that lived on the island were the decedents of members of the Ryukyu Kingdom of Okinawa who managed to survive the battle of King Caesar and Megalon. Unfortunately, they were killed by Battra when he invaded the island, despite their best efforts to defend their goddess. The island is also the home of a species sea turtle known as Kai Kotsu, a sea turtle with a skeletal-like appearance. Its likely that the species was wipe out by Battra's attack. History About 65 million years, when King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invade Terra and the Eight Guardians of Terra fought against the two space dragons, Gigamoth sealed DesGhidorah beneath Infant Island. It later serves as the home of Mothra and the Shobijin. Millions of years later, after the battle of King Caesar and Megalon and the destruction of the Ryukyu Kingdom, Mothra rescues the survivors of the disaster to Infant Island, where their descendants lived until modern times. Between 2008 and 2010, Mothra gives birth to Mothra Lea and Bady Mothra on the island. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, after Titanosaurus, Manda and Gezora attack an expedition ship near Monster Islands, Lucy Caprell washes up on Infant Island. On the island she meets the Shobjin as well as Mothra and her offspring. The Shobjin and the natives take Lucy to shrine where they explain the history of Kaiju. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Infant Island is invade by Battra who was under the control of the psychic twins, Mallory and Minnete. Mothra, who was skill mortally wounded from her battle with Destroyah, battles her brother. The natives do their best to help Mothra but are slaughtered by Battra. Mothra tells her offspring to leave with the Shobijin as she holds off Battra. As Mothra sacrifies herself,Infan Island is engulfed in a maasive explosion in the process. Category:Locations